Rescuing the Princess
by silverstone98
Summary: America visits his old friend England one day to play a new video game with him, but a certain doppelganger interrupts them before they can start and snatches England away. Now America must face challenge after challenge to be the hero and defeat the villain. (Very slight UsUk)


Chapter One

A man stands in front of a full-body mirror. He admires his reflection, taking in his blond hair and green eyes with a smirk. He looked hot in the outfit he was wearing. He couldn't believe he was able to find an ensemble that so graciously fit his body the way this did, and especially at such a reasonable price. He definitely got lucky this time around.

He smoothed out his thick eyebrows as a little mint-colored bunny flew up to him. "Ooh, England, you look so nice in that. You should wear clothes like this more often," she admired.

A light blush dusted his cheeks. "Do you really think so, Flying Mint Bunny?"

The little creature started flying around England excitedly. "Of course I do! You're always so handsome; sometimes I can't even handle it."

"Oh stop it, you," England chuckled, though he knew it was true and secretly wanted his little magical friend to feed him more compliments.

He looked back at himself in the mirror. His clothing was something he would not be caught dead wearing in public. He had a sense of dignity he needed to uphold, and he knew the other nations would never let him live this down. Especially that frog-face France, even though he probably sported similar things whenever he got the chance to.

Flying Mint Bunny was still filling his ego with endless compliments when thunderous footsteps rebounded through the hallway. England was so lost in his self-appreciation that he didn't notice the sound until the source was almost directly outside the door. His mind shouted a string of curses as he struggled to reach the doorknob before the other person, but his movements were greatly restricted in this particular piece of clothing. Why did he not lock it sooner?

Victory was just within his grasp as his fingertips brushed the door handle, but he was a moment too late. The door slammed open and the previous calm atmosphere erupted with the sentence, "Dude, I got a new video game and you totally need to check it out!"

Needless to say, England became very self-conscious when his blond-haired, blue-eyed pal America burst through the door to find him wearing _this_. He straightened his back, trying to retain some poise, and said, "Oh, America, I didn't know you were coming over today…"

America laughed, long and loud. "Yeah, sorry about that. I was just so excited to show this to someone I forgot to let you know I was stopping by."

"Well, there's nothing I can do about it now, I guess. You go get it set up, and I'll be down in a moment." At least that would buy him some time to get changed. Hopefully this Yank would be too driven by his excitement to notice England's unusual getup.

"All right sounds good." America nodded his head with a smile and took a step back. But a wandering thought stopped him. "So dude… why are you wearing a dress?"

England's face heated up dark shades of pink. "Wh… Why are you _not_ wearing a dress?" he replied half-heartedly. _Nice one_.

America's laughter filled up the otherwise silent room again. England noticed Flying Mint Bunny had fled once America showed up, although he couldn't see her anyway. Cruel, FMB. Cruel. "I guess that's a good question. Dresses aren't really my style, but you look pretty good in that."

Shock took over England's body, so much so that his pupils disappeared. His dress looked like it came right out of a Disney movie, what with its overload of pink frills and ruffles all the way down to the floor. Give him a crown, and he could pass off as Disney's latest British princess. In fact, America liked that idea so much that he grabbed a symmetric tiara with pink crystals resting ever-so-conveniently on a desk in the room and placed it on top of his friend's head.

"What was that for, you git?!" England shouted, snatching it off his head. He did not appreciate America barging into his house and ruining his dress-up time.

"Dude, it matches," America explained. "Leave it on!"

England huffed. "…Fine, but only because I was going to put it on later anyway."

"Yeah, sure dude. Whatever you say. Now let's go play my new game! It's—"

The rest of America's sentence never reached England's ears. Right at that moment, a small explosion went off behind them, and glass shattered all over. They directed their attention to the cause to find a third man had entered the room in a much more impressive fashion than either of the other two had.

His appearance was the same style as America's, but his colors were off. Instead of blond hair and blue eyes, this man had auburn hair and glowing, maroon-colored eyes. He smirked as he brought his sunglasses up from over his eyes and into his hair, a new tailwind blowing behind him from the hole of glass shards in the wall that was once a window.

Once England recovered from his shock, he shouted at the man, "What the hell are _you _doing here?!"

The man swung a baseball bat around, indirectly threatening the two with his nonchalance. A piece of glass was stuck in his forehead where blood ran down either side of his nose, but he either didn't notice or didn't care. "Nothing much," he replied with a shrug. "Just kidnapping a princess is all."

America was completely lost. He looked back and forth between England and the man that looked like him, searching for something to say. He finally settled on, "Dude, you know you have glass in your face, right?" Both of the others ignored him.

England was so angry that his eyes lost their pupils and his thick eyebrows nearly connected in a V-shape. "Who are you calling a princess, you bloody wanker!" he shouted.

"Well, you certainly don't look very kingly in your frilly dress, now do you, doll?" The wind whips around the room even stronger, and a distinct _whir_ passes through the room every few moments. This man must be serious about stealing a princess; he even brought a freaking _helicopter_.

"Come on Allen," America spoke up. "We both know England looks very nice in it."

America could have sworn he saw Allen's face turn the slightest shade of pink at his comment. But he knew better; Allen was his alternate personification who came from who-knows-where, and embarrassment was outside his range of emotions.

"…How nice he looks doesn't change the fact that he's crossdressing as some weird Cinderella," he finally settled on saying.

"I am not!" England yelled. "I just like feeling pretty sometimes! It's not weird!"

Allen growled. "Look, I don't care to argue. I'm just here to steal Alfred's princess, so I'm gonna get to that, okay? Cool." In a sudden flash of movement, Allen ran up to England, swung his bat around, and smacked him to the ground out cold. The side of his head was bloody from the blow, but it only did enough damage to knock him unconscious.

Confusion filled up America's mind again. What gave Allen the impression that England was his princess? That guy just raised him for a bit when he was a kid, so they've pretty much always known each other. It would be too weird to be true; like something out of a nightmare. Although, England did look nice in that dress … _Wait, where is Allen taking him?_

While America had been busy not sensing the mood and thinking about irrelevant things, Allen had scooped up the unconscious Brit and brought him back to the broken window. He faced America and obnoxiously pulled his sunglasses down over his eyes. His smirk still lingered, unbroken. "It seems _I_ have the princess now, Porkchop," he gloated.

"What are you gonna do with him?" America asked, weary.

"Oh, I don't know… but I'm sure I can find something." This guy was so damn creepy. The helicopter hovered down in front of the window, preparing to pick them up and fly them away. Allen had to really shout to get America to hear his final words. "The villain set up a game for you! Get through the levels, and you may just have the chance to get your precious princess back."

With that, he jumped into the open door of the helicopter. The only thing America could do right then was watch as they flew away. "Well, it looks like the hero will have to rescue that old man now. Let the game begin, Allen."

* * *

Author's Note: Just to let you know I may have jumped the gun on publishing this story... So there may not be an update for a long time, if ever. I just don't have much free time right now. I'm sorry.


End file.
